Episode 8965 (10th August 2016)
Plot Beth asks Craig to fetch her purse and, doing so, he finds his application form in her handbag. He demands some answers. Beth makes out she’s just overprotective and worried it’s a dangerous job. Leanne implores Nick to bury the hatchet with Robert and move on. She tells him that he won't be happy until he puts the past behind him. Johnny invites Kate, Aidan, Maria and Luke to his flat-warming party. Aidan reminds him he’s taking Eva on a surprise mini break that evening, but promises they’ll call in for a quick drink. Watched by Craig, Beth reluctantly posts the application form. Steph finds Robert sat alone in the bistro, feeling sorry for himself. Johnny apologises to Jenny that he can't invite her tonight but extends an invitation for Friday. Aidan enigmatically tells Eva to meet him at Johnny’s flat later and pack an overnight bag. Eva’s thrilled, convinced he’s going to ask her to move in. Gemma tells Dev she wants to improve herself and suggests she could become manager at the kebab shop. He’s scornful. Nick confronts Robert and tells him he’s ditching his plans to set up a rival restaurant and wants to call a truce. Sally meets up with Phelan and Vinny in the café to discuss the details of their planning application. Nick tells Robert how much his betrayal hurt him. Robert’s taken aback and suggests Nick might like to buy back a 30% share of the bistro. While the arch rivals haggle, Steph summons Leanne to referee. Sally guarantees Phelan and Vinny a fair crack of the whip with their application. An excited Eva arrives at Carla’s flat with her suitcase. Aidan’s bemused as he explains it’s Johnny’s house-warming. Feeling guilty, Dev shows Gemma an article about the "Good Samaritan Awards" in the Gazette, suggesting she should give it a shot. Leanne suggests Nick and Robert split the bistro 50/50. They finally agree on condition Leanne returns as their manager. She reluctantly agrees, much to Steph's delight. Aidan tells Eva that he’s booked them a hotel break but, humiliated, she refuses to go and walks out in tears. Leanne and Nick find her in tears. Before Leanne goes to help her, Nick asks Leanne for a proper date but she refuses him, saying she only wants to be a friend now and nothing more. Cast Regular cast *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Coronation Street *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nick and Robert attempt to come to a deal over The Bistro; Eva gets the wrong end of the stick when Aidan tells her to meet him Carla's flat; and having found his police application form in Beth's handbag, Craig demands some answers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,480,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2016 episodes